cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jojo
Content Author: Fenoxo "Will you let me help you?" The player is given two options if Lust isn't high enough; otherwise, 3. Jojo is a mouse-morph monk located in the Forest. Players with Corruption over 25 will be confronted by Jojo, who quickly apologizes after realizing the player isn't a mindless demon. Jojo will offer a small description of himself and his past, revealing that he was an inhabitant of this land long before the demons and their taint corrupted it. From there he offers the player his help is reducing their Corruption. * Accept: Jojo will lead the player in a meditation session, reducing Corruption by 1. * Him: (Requires enough Lust) The player will pretend to accept Jojo's offer of help, following him into the woods. Jojo will trip, at which point the player will strike and begin raping him. Libido reduced by 10. Corruption increased by 4. * Decline: The scene immediately ends, after which Jojo can still be encountered by exploring the Forest with 25 Corruption or more. Pure Characters now have an alternate recruitment path. After level 4 you have the opportunity to randomly run into him and he offers to meditate with the player. Appearance Jojo (pure) Jojo is a white furred mouse-morph with dish-like ears and a small muzzle below a sometimes twitchy nose. He watches you with striking blue eyes. He's wearing pale blue monk robes that are form fitting yet loose enough to allow him to move freely if the need arises. He also wears prayer beads, a cloth sash that holds his robe close and baggy pants cover his legs all the way to his mouse-like footpaws; on the back of his pants a small hole is cut to allow his ropy pink tail freedom. It’s hard to estimate due to his clothing, but you can tell he is pretty lean and doesn’t have much in the way of muscle; which makes sense since his martials arts rely more on speed than strength anyways. His weapons of choice are his fists and a polished wooden staff he wields with practiced hands, right now it is tucked away in his bed roll. Recruitment Corrupt Route In order to recruit Jojo as a corrupted follower, the player must repeatedly rape him. Each stage of corruption requires the player have at least a certain level of Lust, Libido, and Corruption. A Corruption of at least 90 and a Libido of at least 60 are needed to corrupt Jojo past the first stage. Every time the player rapes Jojo, some of their Libido is either lost or gained. Once Jojo is fully corrupted, he can be summoned by the character to their camp when they wish to masturbate. Additionally if the player has obtained Marae's lethicite they may further corrupt Jojo upon first use for sex. Choosing this uses up the lethicite and causes Jojo to grow tentacles, after which whenever used for sex players have the option to use tentacle Jojo or the standard encounter. If Jojo is corrupted, then when he fights and wins, he will rape the character instead of purifying them. He can impregnate female or hermaphrodite characters by raping them, being raped and by being used as a masturbation aide. If you have Rathazul as a follower, he may confront the you while in camp, warning you about a "strange demon-tainted mouse" lurking the woods, unaware that this is Jojo. This scene will trigger regardless of whether or not Jojo has been fully corrupted yet. You have 3 choices: * Mine: Explain that Jojo has been corrupted, and you like tosleep with him. Rathazul will accept this and not worry about it, finding it a bit crazy. * It: Tell Rathazul that the mouse is weak and you can handle him. He asks why you haven't killed him, but you explain that you find that too evil, and he's not a threat anyway. He accepts your answer and returns to his laboratory slightly worried. You did not tell him that the mouse is actually Jojo. * Harmless: You explain that it's Jojo and he's "pretty fuckedup", wanting you to fuck him. He asks if something can be done about him, finding him creepy, to which you explain that Jojo's only interested in you and won't get any of you if you don't let him. Rathazul wanders off murmuring. If you have Amily as your follower, there is an event that will take place when you interact with corrupted Jojo a number of times. In this event, Amily confronts you about what you did to Jojo and asks if you would help him. The player will be given two choices. ** Him: The first choice will require you to get Pure Honey and take it to Amily so that she can purify him, after which you will get a note from Jojo, telling that he went away to live with the 'colony' created by the offspring Amily made. ** Out: The player will bitch out Amily, keeping Jojo as a corrupted follower. Having corrupt Amily as a slave will not cause Jojo to leave, protest or even notice anything at all. (The same applies to Rathazul, actually.) Pure Route Jojo may be recruited as a follower in your camp if you choose to meditate with him. After a few sessions you will have the option to invite him to stay at your camp, making meditation easier to access, and giving you the option of having him stand guard at night. (Night watch from any follower prevents you from getting raped by a gang of imps that appears if your camp is tainted - see notes.) Once you have spoken with Jojo on all the topics available in his 'Talk' menu, a final option will appear, 'Training'. Selecting this will open up the Training option on his main interaction menu. Training with Jojo will increase your fatigue by 60 every time, but continued training will grant you some new perks. * Controlled Breath (5 trainings) - "Jojo’s training allows you to recover more quickly. Increases rate of fatigue regeneration by 10%." * Cleansing Palm (10 trainings) - "A ranged fighting technique of Jojo’s order, allows you to blast your enemies with waves of pure spiritual energy, weakening them and hurting the corrupt." Appears in your Perk menu, and also in your Magic menu during combat. Target's corruption must be higher than 20, at least 45 for normal (100%) damage and 57.5 or higher for maximum (150%) damage. * Enlightened (16 trainings or more, 70 Intelligence) - "Jojo’s tutelage has given you a master’s focus and you can feel the universe in all its glory spread out before you. You’ve finally surpassed your teacher." The description notes that you can meditate and heal on your own; the game replaces the 'Masturbate' bar with the 'Meditate' bar. Note: If you choose to rape him after this point, you will begin the Corrupt Route. If you choose to rape "pure" Jojo while he is in your camp, he will leave the camp. You can then encounter him in the Forest randomly, where he will fight you. In order to fully corrupt him, you will need to defeat and rape him until he is fully corrupted. You may then recruit him back to your camp. However, If you lose a fight and he purifies you, he will not offer to join your camp again. Follower Interaction Pure Jojo * Allows the player to meditate - the full effect (no meditation today) is as follows: ** Lust decreases by 30. ** Libido decreases by 1 if over 15. ** Corruption decreases by 5 if over 80, 4 if over 60, 3 if over 40, 2 if 40 or less. ** Strength increases by 1 up to 45. ** Toughness increases by 1 up to 45. ** Speed increases by 1 up to 75. ** Intelligence increases by 1 up to 80. * Can guard the player at night. * Can talk to the player. * Can train the player, giving them monk style perks and techniques. * Can purge a player with a penis of worms. Corrupt Jojo * Can primarily have sex with the player (special scene for whispered players) * Can be used to pay for the Goblin Salon. * Can be milked (separate scene for dick and tentacles) * Can impregnate the player Notes Edit * Enslaving Vapula or allowing Holli to grow will cause Jojo to automatically leave the camp unless he's been corrupted. He can be met again but will remember and refuse to come back, leaving either Meditation or Rape options. * If you have corrupted Sheila, and defeat her in combat, you can bring a corrupted Jojo for an extra sex scene (Anal Hate Fuck -> Jojo). You can choose for this to continue, or practically "ruin them". Be warned that the second option will cause Jojo to disappear from the game. * However if Jojo is working at the farm at the moment of the event, he remains there, but dissappears when sent to camp. * Pregnancy with a litter of Jojo's mouse-morph babes takes the most time of any pregnancy in the game so far. * Jojo can purge a male or hermaphrodite character of the worm parasites. * Only one meditation session per day will be fully effective; subsequent sessions only reduce lust by 10, and only if lust is over 40. * For version 0.8.4.7 content on Non-Corrupt Jojo was expanded by Foxxling, LucaDoc and Gedan to include Talk, Training and an appearance tab. * A corrupted Jojo is required to gain the Seduction perk. It also requires at least 50 Corruption. * Amusingly enough, while Amily freaks out if a corrupt Jojo is in camp, pure Jojo does not care about corrupt Amily being there, allowing for both corrupt followers if pure Jojo leaves because of corruption paranoia (he can still be raped when met in the Forest); this is best done after learning all of Jojo's techniques. * If you have a Bimbo Liqueur In your stash you will have the option to change Jojo to Joy. Joy is the more sexual of the two but you have a chance when meditating with Joy it will backfire and you will have a choice to have sex * If you have Non-Corrupt Jojo and Rathazul in Camp, a small scene can play if you ask Jojo to meditate in which they would be in a meditation session where the Rathazul has fallen asleep during the session Category:Camp Follower Category:Male Category:NPC